Seans fight
by maddreaming
Summary: Sean has problems forming left and right and is hiding it all from everyone at degrassi


Chapter 1   
  
Sean forced himself awake. The distant muffled sounds of laughter coming from the living room seemed as if they would never fade. He wished Tracker and his friends would just shut up. He needed to get some sleep if he wanted to make it through school tomorrow without passing out. It was already 3am and he had barely gotten any sleep. After awhile he decided to go and see what was up in the other room. He pulled himself out of bed and stammered down the hall.  
  
The brightness of the room blinded his eyes, as soon as they adjusted he had a clear view of everything. His brother and his friends were all sitting around drinking. As soon as Tracker saw Sean he jumped up and walked toward him. Sean could tell Tracker was drunk by the way he walked. When he approached Sean he grabbed him by the shirt  
  
"Get outta here!" Tracker demanded.  
  
"No, let me go!" Sean shot back trying to free himself from Trackers grip.  
  
"Don't say no to me you little son of a bitch!" Tracker mumbled pushing Sean up against the wall.  
  
"Okay Tracker, I'll go, just calm down and get off me man."   
  
Tracker chuckled then slid his hand up to Sean's throat, grabbing his neck.  
  
"Now go in your room and DON'T you come out again!" he threatened.  
  
Sean looked at him in amazement, he couldn't believe his brother had just done that. With a push from Tracker he headed back to his room. He knew he would never sleep now. He sat on his bed deep in thought, and before he knew it, it was morning.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sean checked the mirrior before walking out of the house, his eyes widened at the sight of a hand shaped bruise across his neck. He hadn't realized how hard Tracker had grabbed him the night before. He didn't have enough time to change into a turtle neck so he just decided to hope that no one noticed it. but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be that lucky.  
  
As soon as he met up with Craig on his way to school Craig's attention turned to the bruise.  
  
"So…what's that about" he said trying to sound as casual as possible.   
  
"Tracker" was all Sean got out.  
  
"But I thought you guys were cool?" Craig asked puzzled.  
  
"we were…uh he got drunk." Sean said surprising himself that he had let it out that easily.  
  
"oh…ok" Craig mumbled  
  
The boys walked in an awkward silence the rest of the way to school.  
  
Emma and Manny walked into their MI class chatting about a movie they had seen the previouse night. When Manny walked by Sean she stopped dead in the middle of her sentence and pointed to Sean. Emma follow her finger then looked back at Manny.   
  
"Oh my God." Manny mouthed to Emma.  
  
"Ya" Emma said in reply.  
  
They quietly sat down and tried hard not to stare. Sean didn't mind the looks and stares. He could care less about what they thought.  
  
Sean was happy that the day had finally ended. At first he didn't mind everyone staring but by the end of the day it was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
But unfortunately he wasn't home-free yet. As he was walking out of the school Jimmy came up behind him.  
  
"So Sean…somebody finally got fed up with your shit" Jimmy shot.  
  
Sean turned around and gave Jimmy a disgusted look.  
  
"It was my brother you jack-ass" Sean said raising his voice and pushing jimmy to the ground.  
  
Jimmy hit the pavement hard. And by the time he got up Sean had already walked half-way down the street.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm home" Sean yelled to Tracker "if you even care" he added under his breath.  
  
"That's nice" came Trackers smart remark as he walked in the room. One of the guys from the night before right behind him.   
  
"Oh yeah Sean, this is Seth"  
  
"Hey" Sean nodded.  
  
"So this is the little fucker that almost spoiled our fun last night." Seth said lightly slapping the side of Sean's face.  
  
"what the hell?" Sean stepped forward and Seth buckled up.  
  
"Hey.." Tracker butted in " c'mon Seth, he's just a kid." He stated putting his hand on Sean's chest and trying to step in the middle.  
  
"A kid?" Sean questioned.  
  
"Well like you said" Seth got smart "he's just a kid, so why do you let him push you around?"  
  
'this guy is trying to get me in to some deep shit.' Sean thought but kept quiet.  
  
Tracker didn't say anything he just looked at Sean then at Seth, who raised his eyebrows then grabbed Sean's arm.  
  
"If you don't think it's true then why don't you prove it?" Seth taughnted, pulling Sean and pinning his hands behind his back.  
  
"Hit him." Seth said coldly.  
  
Tracker looked around trying to be as calm as Seth was, He glanced at Sean and saw him struggling with Seth. He raised his hand and scratched his face then backhanded Sean across the face. Sean could feel the blood in his mouth. He looked up at Tracker with fear in his eyes, he tried to speak but failed. "uh…whaa…?" was all he could get oh out before Seth slid his hand over Sean's mouth.  
  
"awww…c'mon tracker you can hit harder then that." Seth said with a smile.  
  
"Naaw man, funs over." Tracker said coolly trying to pull Sean away from Seth.  
  
'fun, when was this fun?' Sean thought.  
  
"Well…" Seth said twisting Sean's arm "If you won't, then I will."  
  
"No man" Tracker said getting serious "Its over lets go."  
  
"You go out and get my stuff, and I'll stay here and have some fun." Seth said pushing Sean onto the couch and stepping towards Tracker.  
  
Tracker looked at Sean who gave him a pleading look, then he looked at Seth and knew that if he didn't do what Seth wanted it could get ugly. So he turned around and walked out trying not to look at Sean.  
  
'how could my brother do this… he's…he's…my brother.' Sean thought felling betrayed.  
  
As soon as Tracker was gone, Seth gave Sean a sly look. Sean immediately straightened up and leaned back into the couch. Seth took a step forward and Sean braced himself.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seth grabbed Sean by the jacket and pulled his fist back getting ready to hit Sean.  
  
"get the fuck away from him" came an o to familiar voice to Sean.  
  
Seth looked up, actually looking scared for once.   
  
"who the hell is this?" He said to Tracker pointing at the man now stomping towards him, pulling Sean forward by his jacket.  
  
"I'm his father you bitch-ass-prick" Sean's father said furiously punching Seth who was still holding on to Sean. Sean started to fall with Seth but his father quickly caught him and he sat back on the couch. He knelt down in front of Sean who had a look of complete shock across his face.  
  
"Hey, you ok" his voice changing to a fatherly tone. He put his hand on Sean's face. Sean stayed silent, and slowly looked up at his brother, who a minute ago he hated but now he was looking to him for guidance. Tracker stepped forward and Sean followed his lead by standing up and walking towards his brother. Sean walked to his brothers side and Tracker stepped in front of him, blocking Sean from his father's view.   
  
"What do you want?" Tracker demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" His dad said innocently  
  
"You always want something so just spit it out" Tracker persisted.   
  
"Okay, I need to use the place for some stuff I'm doing, that's it" His father said trying to convince him.  
  
"Okay man, it's one thing trying to drag me into it, but Sean is still in school and a good kid and he doesn't need you screwing his life up right now, Kevin." Tracker yelled.  
  
"Well I thought you might feel that way," Kevin said with an evil glare  
  
"So I brought a backup plan." Kevin finished and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Tracker.   
  
"oh God." Tracker said quietly so only Sean could hear it.  
  
"Okay then my friends are gonna be here in a bit so I have to find something to do with you two…Tracker step away from your brother and Sean," He said as soon as Sean was in view "sit on the couch and both of you better not move a muscle." Kevin said then waited for Sean to move, but Sean didn't budge so he walked over to Sean and grabbed him by the jacket and threw him onto the couch before walking outside.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Sean asked Tracker scared out of his mind.  
  
"I don't know, just do what he says and I don't think he'll shoot you." Tracker said deep in thought. A few seconds later Kevin walked back in with two bags.   
  
"Ok Tracker I'm gonna need you too go out and do some stuff for me." Kevin said rummaging around in one of the bags.  
  
"What makes you so sure that if you let me outa here I'm gonna come back." Tracker said determined  
  
"him" Kevin said pointing at Sean, and that was all he needed to say for them to get it. Kevin knew that Tracker wouldn't leave Sean with him so he could get Tracker to do whatever he wanted him too. 


End file.
